Frenzberrie
|- |'Capital City' || Escapadia |- |'Alliance' || ICP |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |283.493 13,722 |- |'Founding' | September 13, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Communist Elouamn Warmada |- |'Religion' | None |- |'Official Language(s)' || English, Greek, Serbian |- |'National Animal' | None |- |'Motto' | "Ich ne tectarium ta" |- |'Area' • Total | 24.723 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 1,072 612 460 |- |'Number of Tanks' |0 |- |'Number of Cruise Missiles' | 0 |- |'Number of Nuclear Weapons' | 0 |- |'Infrastructure' |60.67 |- |'Technology' |2.1 |- |'Improvements' |None |- |'Environment' • Description | Decently Clean |- |'National Tax Rate' | 20% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $70.78 (A strong economy) $56.62 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 85.07% |- |'Resources' • Connected | Lead, Oil |- |'Bonus Resources' | None Category:Nations |} Introduction Frenzberrie is a nation situated in Northern Sweden. Its capital is officially Kalix, but is named Escapadia, after the late Angela Escapa Desudu. History Frenzberrie was founded by refugees from the failed Desudu revolution. Angela Escapa Desudu, a communist theologian, had founded the Greek Communist Party in the hopes of leading a slow transition to a communist state. When their seats in Parliament where voided and the GCP outlawed by the ultra-conservative Prime Minister and Judicial Branches, Desudu attempted a coup d'etat in Athens. Although her party was successful in capturing the capital, they failed in gaining popular support. In a deal brokered with the goverment, Desudu aggreed to lead the members of her party and all those supporting a communist state to Epirus, in order to set up an independent nation. Within a month, there was undeclared war between the two nations, and Desudu was assassinated a few weeks later. Acting Chairman Elouamn Warmada petitioned the International Communist Party for assistance, and they proposed a deal to allow the survivors to found a new nation in what was Sweden. The Greek goverment initially refused, but after being defeated by the newly formed, ICP-funded Frenzberrian Army at the Battle of Ambracia, they accepted the proposal. Wars Excluding the clashes with the Greek goverment, there have been no major military conflicts with other nations in Frenzberrie's short existance. Previous Governments Acting Chairman Elouamn Warmada joked shortly after the founding of Frenzberrie that he planned for his son to follow in his footsteps. This, coupled with a delayed convening of the General Congress (due to construction of the new Capitol Building) lead to Frenzberrie being classified as a Monarchy for a short time. This was changed when the First General Congress convened shortly afterwards. In an expected move, the General Congress voted (with roughly 96% approval) for Acting Chairman Warmada to become the First Chairman of the Frenzberrian Republic. Geography Demographics Economy The Frenzberrian Economy is focused on harvesting and processing natural reasources for export. Chairman Warmada, in his first speech on the economy, propsed mutual tarrif reductions and a deal to import more food, to allow farmers to be relocated to factories. These proposals have been sofar successful; the Fenzberrian Economy is doing strong and incomes are being constantly raised due to large goverment surpluses. Politics and Government Political System The Frenzberrian political system is an Communist system with some elements of Democracy. The General Congress is elected by the system called the "Appointed Electon System". In it, citizens are randomly placed in groups who elect one amongst themselves to represent them in the General Congress. Several measures exist in the Consitution to ensure the integrity of this system. Political Parties Foreign Relations International Agreements and Alliances Military Society Religion Culture Category:Nations